bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grand Christmas Grand Finale
Plot Hilary must award Season 2 grand champion following Holiday themed elimination rounds of ultimate competition. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Grant Palmer as Alan # Jenna Warren as Gabriela # Britt McKillip as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Tori Feinstein as Oona # Grace Kaufman as Deema Transcript Prologue (The episode starts off with Hilary waking up.) * Me: "It's Christmas Eve.Oh hi.Guess what.The season 2 finale of Go For It is just moments away.I hope the guppies will have a great holiday this year." * Alan: "Here Hilary.Catch the streamer." (Hilary goes long and Alan throws the streamer to her.) * Me: "Got it.Think the guppies would have a wonderful Christmas." * Gabriela: "I sure hope so." * Me: "Looks like we'd better get ready for this year's grand finale." (The Go For It with Hilary James Lyall Theme Song.) The Episode Begins * Me: (Voiceover)"Here comes the Guppy Scouts now.The two who loves granting three wishes a day and they sometimes make mistakes.Glimmer and Chloe.The two who loves adventures and having fun.Zach and Leah.The one who I saw known as the Drama Queen.Deema.The one who is known as Mr Cautious.Nonny.The one who loves make believe and imagination.Goby.The one who is a Turbo Charged Guppy Scout.Gil.The one who is sweet as a Sweetie Pie.Oona.And the self proclaimed and the Natural Born Leader.Molly." (The guppies are now in their seats.) * Me: "Hi and welcome to the Season 2 Finale of Go For It with Hilary James Lyall.The reality game show where the host celebrates Christmas Eve." * All: "Christmas Eve." * Me: "Yep.I also want to thank you guys for helping Santa on the present finding challenge." * All: "It was nothing really.You're welcome.We're just happy to help." Elimination Round #1 * Me: "Enough chit chat.Let's chat about the second final season of the show." * All: "Alright.Okay." * Me: "It's time for Elimination Round #1.See that tree.It has to be decorated with twinkly and shiny ornaments.If you guys look right next to the Christmas tree.You can see some ornaments.So Goby and Nonny.You're in 10th and 9th place.You guys have to put the ornaments on the tree before this timer gets to zero.Got it." * Both: "Think so." * Me: "Ready set decorate." (Goby and Nonny worked fast on putting the ornaments on the tree.) * Me: "5,4,3,2,1.That's enough ornaments guys.Okay Goby.You put on 30 ornaments on the tree.Nonny you only put 20 ornaments on the tree.Which means Goby will be moving on to the next Elimination Round.Sir Nonny The Nice we'd had fun with you.Here's a look at some of your fintastic memories on Go For It." (After watching Nonny's favourite moments on Go For It.) * Me: "Nonny.I made a milkshake for you.So Go relax at the VIGS Lounge." (Nonny swam over to the VIGS Lounge.) Elimination Round #2 * Me: “Okay.It’s time for Elimination Round #2.See that heart puzzle.You have to put it together and then they’ll move on to the next Elimination Round.Goby you took Round one.That means you’re going up against Oona.Okay.Are you Guys ready.” * Both: “Ready.” * Me: “On your marks.Starting position.Get set.Get ready.Go.” (Oona and Goby worked fast and Oona completed the heart puzzle first.) * Me: “Oona finished the heart puzzle first and she’ll advance herself to the next round.Goby you’d did great.We had fun with you.Alan.Roll Goby’s fintastic Moments on Go For It with Hilary James Lyall.” (After watching Goby’s favourite moments on Go For It with Hilary James Lyall.) * Me: “Okay Goby.Time for you to join Nonny at the VIGS Lounge.” (Goby swam over to the VIGS Lounge.) Elimination Round #3 * Me: “Okay.It’s time for Elimination Round #3.See those valentine cards.You have to deliver them to the basket.Oona you took Round two.So That means you’re going up against Gil.You guys have to get all the valentines in the basket before this timer gets to zero.Are you guys ready.” * Both: “Ready.” * Me: “On Your marks.Starting position.Get set.Get ready.Go.” (Oona and Gil worked fast.) * Me: “5,4,3,2,1.That’s enough valentines guys.Okay.Gil.You put in 30 valentines cards in the basket.Oona.You only put in 20 valentines.Which means.Gil will be advanced to the next round.Oona the Unicorn you’d did great.We had fun with you.Gabriela.Roll Oona’s fintastic Moments on Go For It with Hilary James Lyall.” (After watching Oona’s favourite moments on Go For It with Hilary James Lyall.) * Me: “Okay Oona.Time for you to join Goby and Nonny at the VIGS Lounge.” (Oona swam over to the VIGS Lounge.) Elimination Round #4 * Me: “Okay it’s time for Elimination Round #4.Gil you’re going up against Deema.See those Easter eggs.They must be delivered to the basket.The person who delivers the most eggs Faster by the time this timer gets to zero wins and will be moved on to the next round.Are you guys ready.” * Both: “Ready.” * Me: “On Your marks.Starting position.Get set.Get ready.Go.” (Gil and Deema moved fast.) * Me: “5,4,3,2,1.That’s enough eggs.Okay Deema.You delivered 30 eggs into the basket.Gil.You only delivered 20 eggs in the basket.Which means.Deema will be advanced to the next round.The Amazing Prince Gil you’d did great.We had fun with you.Let’s have a look at some of your favourite memories on Go For It.” (After watching Gil’s fintastic Moments on Go For It with Hilary James Lyall.) * Me: “Okay Gil.Time for you to join the others in the VIGS Lounge.” (Gil swam over to the VIGS Lounge.) Elimination Round #5 * Me: “Guess what Guys.Alan and Gabriela kept a secret to me and got the Grand Prize.I’m gonna deliver it to Studio GSCH right away.” (Hilary gets out the crane claw and the controls.) * Me: “I haven’t use this in a while.” (Hilary uses the controllers and somehow the crane claw heads right for the roof of Studio GSCH.) * Me: “Everybody look out.” * All: “Whoa.” (The crane claw broke through the roof of Studio GSCH.) * Zach: “Guys Look.” * Leah: “It’s the Grand Prize.” * Me: “Steady.Steady.Oh man.I got the crane claw stuck.” (Then Hilary notices the release button.) * Me: “Uh Oh.If I push the release button from that height it could destroy the grand prize.What are we going to do.” * Alan: “What if the Guppies used materials in Studio GSCH to cushion off the fall of the crate when you released it.” * Me: “Good idea Alan.But it looks kinda risky.But we’re gonna have to try.It’s Christmas Eve and Santa will be coming tonight.We gotta hurry.So it’s Time for Elimination Round #5.You guys will be in teams of three.Only the three members of the team will receive 100 points and the three Guppy Scouts with the highest amount of points will move on and compete from head to head in the Final Go For It Face Off.Okay for the White and Red Team is Zach.For the Green and Blue Team is Glimmer.Joining Zach is Leah.Joining Glimmer is Chloe.Joining Zach and Leah is Deema.That means Molly’s with the Genies.All the materials you guys are gonna need are over to the side of the clubhouse to your left.Each team gets the item that are on the ground.Since Zach and Leah are tied in 1st place.The Red and White Team gets to pick the next item.Then the Green and Blue Team will pick next.Okay Red and White Team.Choose your next item.” * All: “The stepladder.” * Glimmer: “We’re taking the bungee cords.” * Deema: “We’ve got the pillows.” * Chloe: “We’ve got the bins.” * Zach: “Duct Tape.” * Molly: “We’ve got the paper.” * Me: “The broom has been selected.” * Leah: “Don’t forget the boxes.” * Glimmer: “Wanna take the pail.” * Chloe: “Sure.” * Me: “Now that they got the materials.It’s time to get building.” (The Guppy Scouts got to work.A little while later.The Six Guppy Scouts finish building the things to use to cushion off the fall of the Grand Prize.) * Me: “Okay guys.We now have two Grand Prize catching devices.You all came up with similar designs.So i’m definitely not taking any chances now.So we’ll test your device first with.Watermelons.I’m now sending them into the mailbox.Now with The Team with the undamged unbroken watermelon will win the challenge.Deema drop that watermelon from seven feet high and you’ll see what will happen if you didn’t use those catchers.One,Two,Three.Drop!” (Deema drops the watermelon and it crashes into the ground.) * Me: “Uh Guys.We might need a mop.Okay.So now it’s time to test your devices.Team Green and Blue.You’re up first.” * Molly: “Okay.Go.” (When Glimmer and Chloe dropped the watermelon.It landed on their catching device.) * Me: “Perfect.Not a scratch in sight.Now for the Red and White Team.One,Two,Three.Drop!” (Deema drops the watermelon.It landed on their catching device.) * Me: “Awesome.Not a scratch on that one either.We have two pristine watermelons.Now it’s time to raise the stakes.Eggs.I’m sending them through the mailbox now.Team Red and White.You’re up first.Now remember Zach and Leah.You have to drop it from the same height.Seven Feet.One,Two,Three.Drop!” (Zach and Leah dropped the carton of eggs and it landed on their catching device.) * Zach: “Hey Guys.” * Leah: “Check it out.” * Deema: “The Eggs didn’t get cracked.” * Me: “Alright.Not a crack on each egg.Okay Team Green and Blue.One,Two,Three.Drop!” (Molly dropped the carton of eggs and it bounced off their catching device and a few eggs have been broken.) * Molly: “Six eggs have been broken.” * Me: “And we have a winner.Zach,Leah and Deema get an extra 100 points each.Okay guys.I need you to take your winning device and place it directly under the crane.Line it up and stand back as in get out of the way.” (The Guppies placed Zach,Leah and Deema’s catching device under the crane.Then they stood back a little.) * Me: “Okay.Here I Go.” * All: “One,Two,Three.” (Hilary hit the release button and the grand prize landed on Zach,Leah and Deema’s catching device.) * Me: “Alright.Yeah-hah.Zach,Leah and Deema congratulations guys.You guys will be competing against each other in the Final Go For It Face Off.Molly,Genies.We had a lot of fun with you guys.Let’s take a look at some of your best moments on Go For It With Hilary James Lyall.Molly we’re gonna start with you.” (After watching Molly’s fintastic Moments on Go For It With Hilary James Lyall.) * Me: “Genies it’s your turn to watch your best moments on Go For It with Hilary James Lyall.” (After watching Glimmer and Chloe’s favourite moments on Go For It With Hilary James Lyall.) * Me: ”Okay guys.Time for you guys to join the others at the VIGS Lounge.” (Molly and the Genies swim over to the VIGS Lounge.) The Final Go For It Face Off * Me: “Okay guys.Now it’s time for the Final Go For It Face Off.” * Leah: “This is gonna be fun.” * All: (Cheering). * Me: “I’m gonna ask you guys a series of questions.Each Correct Trivia answer is worth 100 points.In order for your answer to count you guys must light the...Wait What are those.” * All: “The Bats Of Knowledge.” * Me: “Bat-Tacular.Zach and Leah are in the lead with 1365 points.Deema amere 30 points behind with 1335 points.Whoever has the most points at the end will be crowned the Go For It Grand Champion and receive the Grand Prize.Are you guys ready.” * All: “Ready.” * Me: “This is what Zach and Leah have been doing in the jungle challenge.It’s a word scrambler.” (Deema lights up her bat of knowledge.) * Me: “Deema.” * Deema: “Is It an Investigation.” * Zach: (Voiceover)“C’mon Leah.Time to do an investigation.” * Me: “Correct.What kind of thing balloons are made up when they’re all blowed Up.” (Zach and Leah lights up their bat of knowledge.) * Me: “Zach and Leah.” * Both: “Is It helium.” * Me: “Yes.What did Gil and Oona told the cows about in the Cattle Challenge.” (Zach and Leah lights up their bat of knowledge.) * Me: “Zach and Leah.” * Both: “A home.Someplace to keep someone warm and dry.” * Oona: (Voiceover)“Aw.You shouldn’t be out here in the rain.” * Gil: (Voiceover)“You need a Home.Someplace to keep you warm and dry.” * Me: “That’s Correct.What is that noise.” (They heard a sheep bleating.Deema lights up her bat of knowledge.) * Me: “Deema.” * Deema: “This is a sheep.” * Me: “That’s correct.Now I believe this one is a word scrambler.This is the place that you have been.” (Zach and Leah lights up their bat of knowledge.) * Me: “Zach and Leah.” * Both: “The North Pole.” * Gil: (Voiceover)“Guys Look.There it is.I think I see the North Pole.” * Me: “Correct.Who’s voice is this.” * Someone: (Voiceover)“Yeah.Yeah.They don’t call me The Amazing Deema for nothing.” (Zach and Leah lights up her bat of knowledge.) * Zach: “I know it.” * Leah: “I know it * Me: “Zach and Leah.” * Both: “It was Deema.” * Me: “Correct.What shadow did Gil made in the Halloween challenge.” (Zach and Leah lights up their bat of knowledge.) * Me: “Zach and Leah.” * Both: “Is It a Bat.” * Deema: (Voiceover)“You made your shadow look like a big spooky bat.” * Me: “Correct.What is this insect that causes Deema and Nonny to laugh when they got tickled.” (Zach and Leah lights up their bat of knowledge.) * Me: “Zach and Leah.” * Both: “Is It a spider.” * Molly: (Voiceover)“I think you guys are getting tickled by...Tickling spiders.” * Me: “Correct.Who’s the person who delivers presents at Christmas Eve.” (Deema lights up her bat of knowledge.) * Me: “Deema.” * Deema: “Is It Santa.” * Me: “Correct.What is this.” (Deema lights up their bat of knowledge.) * Me: “Deema.” * Deema: “It’s a reindeer.” * Me: “Correct.This is the last stage of the Final Faceoff.You have fifteen items.Some Float.Some don’t.Your job is to find the floaters.Now as you all learned from Season 1 for an object to float.It needs to weigh more that the water it displays.For each item that floats you get 100 points and if you pick an item that sinks you’re out of the game.Zach and Leah you guys are in the lead.You guys will go first.Make sure it’s floatable.They’re trying the Apple.” (When Zach and Leah placed the Apple in the water.It floats.) * Me: “Okay.Now Deema.Whatever you think it floats.Place it in the water.She’s got the sponge.” (When Deema places the sponge in the water.The sponge gets wet.) * All: “Uh Oh.” * Me: “Hey Hey Hey.” * All: “It’s still floating.” * Me: “It’s still floating.Yes.” * Deema: “Try It.” * Me: “Now for the mango.” (Zach and Leah placed the mango in the water.It floats.) * Me: “Oh Yeah.It floats.She’s chosen the bread.” (Deema placed the bread in the water.It floats.) * All: “Yeah.” * Me: “Zach and Leah have chosen the rubber duck.” (Zach and Leah placed the rubber duck in the water.It floats.) * All: “Yeah.” * Me: “Deema’s taking a chance with the Banana.I like to aggressiveness ma’am.” (Deema places the banana in the water.It floats.) * All: “Yeah.” * Me: “This is staying close.20 points still seperates our contestants.The next person who’s choice doesn’t float will be out.” * Zach: “Alright.” * Leah: “A challenging one too.” * Me: “Looks like Zach and Leah are thinking about the pineapple.” * Deema: “Try It.If you want too.” * Me: ”Now they got the branch.No wait.They’re going with the pineapple.” * Zach: “Go For It Leah.” * Leah: “This is hurting me.” (Leah placed the pineapple in the water.) * Me: “Oh it’s sinking.Oh it’s floating.” * All: (Cheering). * Me: “It doesn’t look like it.But the pineapple is less dense than the water.How about Deema.Can she pick another floater.She’s got the mustard.” * Deema: “I think that’s gonna sink.” * Me: “She‘s going for the baseball.No.Wait.What the.She’s going with grapes.” (Deema placed the grapes in the water.) * Deema: “Uh Oh.” (The grapes sank to the bottom of the tank.) * Me: “And down to the bottom they go.The grapes are more dense than the water.Whoa.” * All: (Cheering). * Me: “Zach and Leah is our Guppy Scout Grand Champion with 2165 points.Congratulations Guys and Congratulations to you Guys too.Deema we had a great time with you.I want to show you these great and sometimes spooky moments from Season 2.” (After watching Deema’s favourite highlights on Go For It With Hilary James Lyall.) * Me: “Now let’s play another montage and this time.It’s for our Go For It Grand Champion.Zach and Leah enjoy this video for you guys.Because you guys certainly earned it.” (After watching Zach and Leah’s favourite highlights on Go For It With Hilary James Lyall.) * Me: “Now it’s time for the Grand Prize.Zach and Leah it’s in that present.” (Zach and Leah opened the present and inside is a scrapbook.) * Me: “It’s an official scrapbook from all you’re adventures and challenges you guys had.I started it but there’s still room for more.There’s a Camera right next to it.” * Zach: “It’s so pretty.” * Leah: “We loved it.” (Suddenly confetti started to rain down on Studio GSCH.) * Me: “Okay Guys.We’d all had an amazing Christmas Eve.Today’s Second season of Go For It With Hilary James Lyall had just ended.Bye Guys.” * All: “Bye Hilary.” * Me: “Uh Guys.We’re gonna need to clean up the Studio.” Epilogue * Me: “Well Guys.Christmas has been saved once again.So all’s well that ends well.” (Holly McBride knocks on her door.) * Holly: “Hey Hilary.Guess What.I’m going to Florida.I need you to watch PattyCake.Think you can do that.” * Me: “I would be honoured.Will you come back someday.” * Holly: “I don’t know.” * Me: “Okay.Just drop me a postcard or something.Bon Voyage.Wait Holly you forgot your.” (Too Late Holly has already closed the door.) * Me: “Christmas Present.” (The episode ends.)Category:Episodes Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall